Natiya
Natiya is a Mad Adept who Sees Beyond, and the oldest of the Blessed Sisters of the Distant Stars. She is also known as the Star-Touched Prophet of Strings. She is able to see and magically manipulate the strings of bonded fate that tie objects, places, and people together. She is also able to hear the voices of the Distant Stars. She was played by Kienna on the main Life on Marr'd series. Description Personality Natiya is a kind-hearted person, although she maintains a sense of reservation and mystery. It is clear to anyone that she is mad with knowledge and duties that no one person should carry. In her madness, she is often not-quite-there, her mind and eyes always following the fate strings and the stars. Her mood is a little erratic, switching between being reserved and calm to being highly emotional and agitated. This has caused her to be indecisive and inactive, especially in times of crisis. She has a tendency to speak in metaphors and other poetics, but at the core of her cryptic messages are pieces of wisdom. In the rare times she is lucid, she is focused and driven, able to focus on the tangible real world. Appearance Natiya has white, almost pupil-less eyes that glow with the white light of the Distant Stars. After the events of the first episode, she also has a third eye in the centre of her forehead. She has long, unkempt white hair and skin that has been tanned under the sun. She wears blue, white, and purple desert robes, alongside a long rainbow-coloured scarf that has glass, bone, and other trinkets woven in. She wears a golden tiara-like headdress with a star-stone set in the centre of it. Because of her clothing, she is often mistaken for a desert witch. She carries a long-rusted sword that was gifted to her as the first-born of the siblings on her back, and she carries a staff topped with the skull of her horse. She also carries a small bag that contains different items, including an invisibility cypher in the shape of an umbrella, a rejuvenator cypher in the form of a glove, and a slashing and piercing null field cypher in the form of a scroll. Biography Backstory Being the first of the Sisters of the Distant Stars, Natiya was tasked with all of the ceremonial duties and studies. She learned and performed the rituals needed to communicate with the stars, and she trained to become a knight. She helped raise her siblings as the strong role-model and leader of the group, teaching each of them what she herself had been taught. Although she was sure that her fate was to be one of the Knights of the Distant Stars, she was unsure of her path. After her siblings all left home to pursue their own futures, she consulted the Distant Stars. For the first time, they directly spoke to her, and told her to go to the Red Wastes. After spending weeks being lost in the sands of the Wastes, losing almost everything she had, Natiya sacrificed her celestial-blooded horse to perform a communication ritual. As she did, her eyes were opened and she was able to see the fate strings that connects everything in the world. However, this knowledge also drove her mad, causing her to question her place in this world and afraid to see what was at the end of her own fate strings. Across the Wastes After 2 years of wandering the Red Wastes, Natiya was forced to start to follow her own fate string, as every single thread lead to Urt's Pyramid, including her siblings'. She shared a small moment with each sibling as she reunited with them. When the Tzarina arrived to offer the siblings a deal, Natiya almost offered herself up to be marked by her eye. However, Atropos did before she could act. When the Prima Diavola showed up and the siblings started to fight her, Natiya was quickly wrapped and restrained in the Prima Diavola's chains. She began to transform into a demon covered in eyes, though she was able to hold onto her humanity long enough to stabilize. In front of her eyes, as Silhouette sacrificed her humanity to save Marduk's humanity, Natiya was able to see all of Silhouette's fate strings snap and cease to exist. The Red Prince Natiya tried to help to heal the Crystal by focusing on the moments in the Red Wastes where she would think of her siblings, but her mind couldn't deal with the stress and she failed. When the Red Prince arrived and threatened her sisters, Natiya had a rare moment of lucidness, pulling a sword and promised to end him if he ever threatened them again. She made a deal with him, and agreed to have him escort them through his lands towards Arcadia. Along their journey, Natiya was able to talk to the Red Prince, asking him why he was doing this and whether he would let them go after escorting them. They were able to share a moment of understanding, of both knowing what it was like to know the unknowable, and to do anything and everything for their loved ones. At the end of their journey, as the Red Prince was about to depart, he asked Natiya whether she had anything to help him in his fight against the Witch King of Stygia. Natiya pulled several fate strings of several hundreds of people towards the Red Prince, tying and entangling their bonds together so that he would have allies in the future. Natiya, being able to see the colour of the Red Prince's strings, is the only one aware that the Red Prince is also Prince Dattatreya, though she watched as the string turned from a familiar teal to a dark blood red. Walls of Twilight Natiya shared a moment with The Dragon, where he said she reminded him of his own sister. In return, she told him the meaning of "us," telling him that everyone is an "us," a collection of connections with the world and with others. Before entering the Wizard's Seclusium, Natiya turned to all of her sisters and apologized for trying to force them down the path of knighthood, and for not being able to protect them. She broke down and told them how proud she was of each of them. In the chapel, Natiya used the basin and washed her sword, ceremoniously washing away her past life. The image of her doing this was memorialized in a fresco on the chapel wall. The completion of washing the sword caused the third lock to open. After meeting the Wizard and hearing his proposal, Natiya agreed to become one of the new gods of Urt. She accepted the magical bag of seeds, and ascended to godhood. She became Mother Nature, guardian of all living creatures and their fates, and the First Elf. Relationships Atropos Natiya is the older sister of Atropos. Natiya has always worried about Atropos, trying to protect and guide her. They share a bond and understanding that maybe spans far before their own lifetime. Veriside Natiya is the older adopted sister of Veriside. Natiya was instrumental in the slaughtering of Veriside's true family, and she has always been trying to make it up to Veriside for it. However, the two never got along well, being so different in their methods, viewpoints, and goals. They cared for each other, but they argued and fought more than anything. Silhouette Natiya is the older sister of Silhouette. Natiya doted on Silhouette, giving her the most leeway and freedom. Natiya is fiercely protective of Silhouette's light, and she would do anything for her happiness and peace. Marduk Natiya is the older sister of Marduk. Wherever Natiya went, Marduk was always close behind in her footsteps, becoming a Knight of the Distant Stars and fashioned his sword after hers. Category:Characters